The inventive concepts relate to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a method for inspecting a pattern and an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
A semiconductor device may be manufactured by a plurality of unit processes. The unit processes may include a thin layer deposition process, a photolithography process, an etching process, an ion implantation process, and/or a cleaning process. The photolithography process is a process for forming a photoresist pattern on a substrate. The photolithography process is an important process that determines a critical dimension (CD) of a semiconductor device, and thus, defects of photoresist patterns are periodically detected.